Project Osiris
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Set three weeks after the events of MI, Scooby and the gang arrive at Mr. E's strange and mysterious mansion in the California desert only to find that things aren't what they seem and more so than usual...Rated T for family drama, humor, issues dealing with identity.


Chapter One

Three weeks after the events at Crystal Cove.

The Mystery Machine stopped in front of the large ghost like mansion in the middle of the California desert. The house looked like something out of a horror movie. It was Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Castle Dracula, the Addams Family home and the Haunted Mansion rolled into one building. There were five stories with thirty windows, most of them cracked and boarded up. The driveway in front of the house was a half circle and was all gravel. The steps leading up to the front door were guarded by bushes on both sides. Gargoyles could be seen adorning the roof and above the front door, silently watching the van stop as its passengers exited. This was the house of Mr. E.

Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Daphne stepped out and looked around, Scooby was having some difficulty getting out of the back, in part because of his size and also in part because in many ways he was still grieving over the events that had recently become his life and didn't really feel like moving to begin with. "This is it?" Daphne asked hoping that Fred would correct her, he did not. "This is it- 1865 Constitution Way." Velma huffed at the name, "Very American of him don't you think?" Shaggy nodded in agreement, "Almost...annoyingly American" he replied, the others agreed silently.

Scooby finally made his way out of the van and shook himself off, for he was covered in dirt and sweat from being in the van for so long. No sooner did he exit did he hear a voice from behind, causing all of them to turn around.

"Well I'll be damned" the voice exclaimed, "look who finally showed up!" The owner of the voice was standing in the sun, which was blinding and blocking it from view.

"Who are you?" Shaggy asked curiously as his eyes attempted to adjust.

The voice laughed as if it couldn't believe that Shaggy even asked the question, "You don't remember?" it asked, "Well I mean I understand you Shaggy, but you" the figure turned towards Scooby, "I thought you'd get me in a crowded room, let alone in a desert like this."

The figure stepped out of the direct sunlight and revealed itself to be a Great Dane. In fact, even more so was that it was identical in every possible way, from the face down, to the distinct hump on the back to the lazily wagging tail, to Scooby-Doo. It was quite literally looking into a mirror.

"Ramn" Scooby said, his classic emphasis on words always beginning with R even more recognizable than usual.

The dog looked at Scooby in confusion, "What the hell is wrong with your voice? Have you been gargling rocks?" Before Scooby could speak further, the dog continued, "Don't worry. We'll get you outfitted. Fix that speech impediment." Scooby thought about it for a long time and figured that it wouldn't hurt to talk normally, so he agreed to himself that he would get outfitted, whatever that meant.

The dog gestured into himself in greeting as if he were an important political figure, "Introductions. My name is Davenport." Davenport looked towards Velma, Shaggy, Fred and Daphne, "You must be Mystery Incorporated. Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Norville "Shaggy" Rogers and Daphne Blake and course Scooby-Doo." All of them stared at Davenport in confusion for they had no idea how the dog knew who they were; Davenport saw this and gave an explanation while he led them towards the house. "We know what happened" Davenport began," The Aztecs, Professor Pericles, Nibiru, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, Mr. E and Crystal Cove itself. And then there's Nova."

At the mentioning of Nova, Scooby became defensive, Davenport recognized this and dropped the subject immediately, he stood on his hind legs revealing a large scar that ran down his stomach and stopped just before his genitals, "Your emotional wounds are my physical ones" Davenport said sadly as if he wished it weren't true, "Trust me; it's been worse than this-much worse."

Scooby didn't understand Davenport's meaning, none of them did. Davenport sighed deeply and opened the door, somehow still on his hind legs as he led them inside. Scooby looked up at Davenport.

"Row are you doing that?" Scooby asked

"Don't speak" Davenport answered, "Not until we get you outfitted. Then and only then, will everything be explained."

Velma joined in the conversation.

"You're walking on two legs" Velma said matter-of-factly

Davenport turned to Velma, his eyes were playful as well as his voice. "Does it bother you?" he asked, "Would you like me to conform to your idea of what a dog is? Cause I can certainly do that." Davenport immediately stopped and felt guilty for his tone, "Sorry" he said quickly, "Things have been...stressful lately." Davenport looked down at Scooby, who in turn looked at the floor, both of them said nothing. A small scar on Davenport's face appeared causing Davenport to wince in pain. "I know" Davenport replied, "It hurts too much. I'm sorry I ever mentioned her. Don't take it to heart." Scooby nodded and continued.

The room they were entered was a large foyer. The room itself looked like a coffee house with a library for there were several books on shelves around the place. The carpet that was the floor was a dark red; in front of them was a long hallway which lead to the rest of the house, at the end of this hallway was a staircase. To the right of the hallway was a bar, complete with bar stools and a small grand piano in the corner. In front of the bar was a sitting area, a couch, love seat and a recliner chair surrounded a coffee table.

Sitting on the couch was another Great Dane, like Davenport, an identical to Scooby-Doo. Davenport reverted back on all fours and introduced him. "This is Scully" Davenport began, "He's sensitive, very sensitive." Scully waved and said nothing more, only smiled at Scooby and Shaggy as if he had known them. It was warm and friendly but also nervous as if Scully hadn't been around people to know to how behave socially. Davenport opened a small box that was on the floor and threw Scully a Scooby Snack, which he caught in the air, "There you go Scully" Davenport said, "Now remember only one." Scully nodded in understanding and went back to what he was doing before.

Davenport led them through the hallway and up the stairs. Daphne turned to Fred.

"What do you make of all this?" she asked, desperately wanting things to make sense.

"I don't know honestly" Fred answered, "At this point with all that been happening, I'll believe and go with anything, even something as outlandish as this."

Shaggy nodded in agreement and joined the conversation, "Well I think it's creepy. There's only one Scooby-Doo and that's Scooby."

Davenport heard this and turned around, walking backwards, "Of course" Davenport replied, "I'm Davenport and Scooby's Scooby. We're not clones, we're brothers." Scooby turned sharply around and also began walking backwards, his movements almost exactly like Davenport's. "Rut!" Scooby exclaimed, "Ren?"

Davenport rolled his eyes annoyingly, "I'm sorry but I can't a understand word you're saying! Did you just say when?" Scooby nodded."Okay" Davenport continued, "_When_ is all our lives. Don't you remember anything? About how we used to romp around in old Jacob Abernathy's yard, the time we went cat fishing and came home sopping wet with the biggest fish in both our mouths because it was difficult for one of us to carry alone?" Scooby shook his head; he didn't remember any of it, especially Davenport. Davenport shook his head in disbelief as they approached Mr. E's office. "You used to call me Davy" Davenport said, "And I used to call you Scoopy because I had trouble with B's and couldn't pronounce your name for a year. We did everything together and you're telling me that you don't remember any of it?" Scooby, for about the third or fourth time, shook his head in denial. Davenport sighed, said nothing and opened the door to Mr. E.'s office.

Mr. E's office matched the rest of the house. It looked more like a study than an office, the only thing that could classify it as an office would've been the desk that was in the center of the room. A large rug with a strange mosaic design was on the floor. The walls were covered with bookshelves, the bookshelves littered with books. The only lighting in the room was from four candelabras, two by the door and two by the window which was opposite the door. Mr. E. was sitting in his desk, looking forebodingly at the visitors, even making Davenport uncomfortable.

Davenport smiled, stood on his hind legs and walked over to Mr. E. Davenport whispered something in E.'s ear and walked stood by the door, covering himself with his fore paws and saying nothing. E stood up and walked over to Scooby, "What's your neck size?" E asked, "He takes a large size collar" Shaggy answered, guessing what E was asking. E nodded and pulled out a solid black collar and took Scooby's collar, removed the dog tag, placed the dog tag on the new collar and put the collar around Scooby's neck, throwing the old one in the trash can by the desk. "That should do it" E said as he sat back down at his desk, "Try it out."

Scooby looked towards Shaggy shrugged and gave it his best shot, "I'd like a Scooby Snack" Scooby said, articulate and clear as water. "See" E said smiling at yet another success, "I had a good idea with Daniel, an understanding with Scully and mastery with Davenport. Now I had recreated my design, truly incredible."

Fred stepped forward, deciding to cut to the chase and get right down to business, "What do you need E?" he asked eager to get started. E only raised his hand, "Later, later. You've had a long trip from here and I expect you're all tried am I right?" E took their silence as a yes and turned to Davenport, "You know what to do Davenport" E exclaimed as he yawned and walked out of the room, "I trust you can take care of things from here." Davenport nodded, "Of course sir" he replied, "I won't let you down." E disappeared into the house. Davenport shook his head in disbelief and got back down on all fours, "Come on" the dog said, his voice sounding weary and a little bit annoyed, "I'll show you to your rooms."

Davenport had Velma and Shaggy share a room and Fred and Daphne share a room. Davenport then led Scooby down the hall. "You my friend get to sleep with us" Davenport said happily as he stopped in front of a large double door at the end of the room. "Welcome to the family Scooby." Davenport opened the door.

The room they entered was large, easily as big as the foyer. Two large ballroom type windows were on the opposite wall, adorned with long elaborate curtains. To the left was a large fireplace and mantel. In front of this was a lounging futon. On the other side of the room was a large bed, veering off to the left were two private suites and a large bathroom. Brandenburg's Concerto No 3 in G Major could be heard from somewhere in the room.

"Is that...Brandenburg?" Scooby asked only familiar with the piece because Velma told him about for a music studies class for her college paper. Davenport nodded, "That would be Dylan and Soderbergh. They're always in the concert hall, performing their pieces and things like that." Scooby's eyes widened, "This place has a concert hall?" Davenport nodded, "That and more" he replied, "It's kinda like our own little slice of the world right here in E's mansion." Scooby immediately thought about what it was they were doing here and the little explanation they got as far as details. In truth all of this was a bit much, the only thing that was on Scooby's mind was sleep. Davenport immediately felt just as tired and gave a yawn. "Damn" Davenport exclaimed, "I'm tried Scooby. I don't know about you but I'm bushed. I'm goanna hit the sack. Why don't you mingle with the others and I'll see you at dinner, okay?" Scooby nodded and Davenport made his way to the other side of the room.

Scooby looked around the room and saw two large grey Great Danes, again identical to himself, starting out the window and swaying side to side. They then began to ballroom dance, getting on their hind legs, to the song as it played in the background. Scooby was for a moment disturbed at the sight of yet two more copies of himself, but at the same time he was amused at their dancing. They looked over and smiled.

"Hey ho!" one of them said, "Is that who I think it is Scott?"

"No, cant' be!" Scott replied, "You're talking out you're ass again Duke. Scooby's much taller, leaner too."

Duke shook his head, "No, no" he exclaimed, "That's him. I recognize him from the papers!"

"Oh that's right" Scott said as he rolled his eyes at his own stupidity, "He's the guy who went through all that nasty business with that creepy Destroyer of All Worlds and I am the Greatest Thing Since Sliced Bread Psychopathic Doctor guy...what was his name?"

"Professor Pericles" Duke answered.

"Quite right" Scott continued, he turned towards Scooby, "Sorry about all that. Nasty business all of it." Scott dipped Duke down, after which Duke replied with a spin and a gentle stop as the song ended.

A huff came from the couch. All of them looked over and saw yet another Great Dane lying on the couch. "When you guys are done being gay let me know!" he shouted, "We're not gay Daniel" Duke replied, ironically making the stereotypical pose of placing his paw on his hip dramatically and lifting his head up, "Just artistically talented!" Daniel laughed sarcastically, "Which makes you gay. End of story." Scott turned towards Scooby and leaned in, "Don't mind sour head there. He's just the bad side of you. You get used to him after awhile." Scooby raised his eyebrows in confusion, "The bad side of me?" he asked, hoping for clarification. At this Scott immediately tensed up, got back on all fours and said nothing as if Scooby didn't ask the question. "Well it was nice meeting you!" Scott declared hurriedly, "Would love to stay and chat but I really should be going. Plenty of things to see to. Things like that." Scott then ran off to one of the private rooms.

Duke sighed and shook his head and got back down. "I just don't understand him sometimes" he said worriedly, "What do you mean?" Scooby asked, having absolutely no idea what was going on. "Oh I'm dreadfully sorry" Duke continued, "You don't know me at all and here I am throwing my problems at you." Duke looked around and then back at Scooby. "We'll get to know each other over dinner. Right now, I have to see to Scott. He's simply a train wreck these days." Duke then walked away leaving Scooby extremely confused.

Scooby wasn't quite sure what to make of Davenport, Scott and Duke, after much consideration and deep thought he took a liking to all of them. Once this was done, Scooby walked over to the bed and laid down for some much needed rest, trying to drown out Davenport's snoring, who was fast asleep on the other side of the bed.


End file.
